A Perfect World
by Windancer
Summary: Haruka and Michiru in the Silver Millenium. Slightly AU. Chapter 4 uploaded. FINISHED R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Perfect World  
  
Pairing: Haruka and Michiru  
  
Rating: R (to be on the safe side)  
  
Set during the Silver Millennium.  
  
Okay this is my first ever H&M fic. So please be kind.  
  
Disclaimers: Haruka. Michiru. Sailor Moon. Not mine. Not mine. Not mine.  
  
******* Chapter 1  
  
997th Year of Queen Serenity Ist's Reign Miranda Castle Uranus  
  
"So Michiru, if you could create a world, just for the two of us what would it be like?" Haruka asked idly, placing a soft kiss on the bare shoulder of the woman, elegantly draped atop her. The two women were enjoying an all to rare evening alone together, without the many disturbances that came with being both the heirs of their respective planets, as well as carrying out their Outer Court duties as Uranus and Neptune.  
  
"Hmmm" Michiru's fingers paused in the idle patterns she'd been tracing along Haruka's collarbone. "Well they'd have to be oceans of course"  
  
Haruka's lips curved into a smile. "Of course"  
  
Blue eyes narrowed dangerously as the aqua haired woman caught sight of her soulmate's expression. "In fact it would have to be all ocean". She rolled onto her back and stretched languorously, the sheet falling back to expose delicate skin to the cool evening air.  
  
"All ocean"? The smile rapidly turned into a grin and green eyes sparked to life, admiring the play of light on silken curves. "I would think you'd at least have some land." Haruka's voice dropped a register into a husky purr. "There are certain activities that are rather well suited to a solid surface".  
  
"Oh"? An aqua brow arched sardonically. "Like what pray tell?"  
  
Haruka propped herself up on one elbow, her hungry gaze running the length of Michiru's body. "Actually I've got a better idea." She trailed a finger gently along delicate ribs, eliciting a quick intake of breath from her companion.  
  
"Why don't I just show you?" She leaned forward until bare inches separated their lips, and blue eyes fluttered closed in anticipation.  
  
A second later an outraged shriek echoed through the bedroom as agile fingers were wielded with devastating effectiveness.  
  
"Haruka! Ah! Stop it. No." Michiru squirmed helplessly, batting ineffectively at the hands that were tickling her. Her blonde tormentor just grinned and continued her attack. It wasn't often that Haruka caught her beautiful sea nymph by surprise. Michiru had an uncanny ability to figure out what she was going to do seemingly before she'd even thought it. Her fingers stilled for an instant as she allowed herself a small moment to gloat at her triumph.  
  
It proved to be a fatal mistake.  
  
The momentary respite allowed her opponent to gain the upper hand. Literally. Haruka, much to her chagrin suddenly found herself on her back pinned beneath the weight of a gloriously naked but very irate looking sea nymph. Michiru had both Haruka's arms pinned to the bed as she straddled her torso, leaving the blonde in a rather compromising position.  
  
Haruka swallowed nervously, taking in the expression on her soulmate's face. "Ah Michi let's not be hasty about this"  
  
"Oh don't worry Haruka. There isn't going to be anything hasty about this".  
  
*****  
  
"I'm sure they can feel your self satisfaction all the way over in the Crystal Palace." Haruka mumbled grumpily. She was lying face down across Michiru's stomach, still recovering from her traumatizing tickle torture.  
  
"You brought it on yourself beloved" Michiru answered demurely. She gently toyed with short strands of thick blonde hair, a rather self-satisfied smile gracing her beautiful features. It was pitiful really how quickly the Magnificent Uranus had been reduced to a quivering begging mass.  
  
"I did..,-" Haruka trailed off as a thought occurred to her. She raised her tousled blonde head, a sly smile crossing her face. "Michiru"  
  
"Yes?" The aqua haired woman eyed her soulmate warily.  
  
"I do believe that I've successfully proved my point of the benefits of a solid surface. Try doing what we just did on a world covered solely in water."  
  
Melodic laughter drifted across the room. "Yes I do believe you have." Michiru conceded graciously as she thought back to their earlier conversation.  
  
"Alright there can be some land."  
  
Haruka grinned triumphantly, suddenly feeling revitalized. She rolled onto her back, placing her head on the pillow beside the other woman's. "So what else?"  
  
"Let's see. Oceans. Land." Michiru hummed softly. "Actually beloved, I think you are perfectly equipped to help with the next part. After all who better to decide on the colour of the sky, than it's ruler." She turned her head and smiled gently into green eyes.  
  
Haruka couldn't help smiling back. She could so easily get lost in Michiru's eyes. "Oh that's an easy one. The sky would have to be blue"  
  
"What "? Michiru gasped and sat up, pretending to clutch at her chest in shock. "Oh the end of the world is nigh. The princess of Uranus has spoken another colour beside yellow"  
  
"Gold, how many times must I say it's gold", Haruka grumbled defensively, tugging ineffectually at the covers that Michiru had pulled up with her. Once the sun went down, temperatures on Uranus fell sharply and this night was proving no exception. Haruka deprived of both the covers and the warm body of her soulmate was starting to feel a bit chilled.  
  
"Gold, yellow, I see..," Michiru began, only to be cut off by arms wrapping around her. A slightly blue tinged Haruka had decided to solve her problem by grabbing Michiru, covers and all and pulling her back down on top of her.  
  
Michiru raised a delicate eyebrow as she suddenly found herself nose to nose with Haruka. "Was there something you wanted beloved?"  
  
Green eyes darkened and full lips curved into a slow sexy smile. This time it wasn't the cold that made Michiru shiver.  
  
"Oh yes. There's definitely something I want," came the husky answer. Soft lips met as Haruka pulled her willing captive down into a kiss, which rapidly spiraled into something much more fiery.  
  
Sometime later, as they lay there in a pleasant tangle of tired limbs, with Michiru once again draped across Haruka, the aqua haired woman suddenly remembered they'd never finished their conversation.  
  
"Why blue"? She asked softly, the strong steady sound of her soulmate's heartbeat, a reassuring cadence beneath her ear.  
  
"Wha?" Haruka's response was less than eloquent given that she had almost drifted of to sleep.  
  
"The colour of the sky. Why blue?" Michiru repeated patiently.  
  
For a long moment there was no response and Michiru sighed softly. Haruka had probably fallen asleep. She nestled deeper into the blonde's arms, preparing to join her, when a familiar husky voice broke the silence.  
  
"Because what could be more perfect than a world where the sky would be the colour of your eyes."  
  
Once again silence fell over the room. It stretched so long that worry started to surface in Haruka's mind. She'd never been very good with putting her feelings into words. Maybe she'd made a mistake. Been too sappy. Or corny. Or both. Damn it! She shouldn't have said anything. Now Michiru didn't even want to talk to her. In fact the woman in her arms was so utterly still that Haruka had to wonder if she was still breathing. Her worried train of thought ground to a sudden halt as she felt a peculiar feeling of warm wetness on her chest. She frowned in confusion and looked down trying to locate the source. Confusion quickly turned to horror as she realized that the woman she loved more than life itself was crying.  
  
Haruka panicked.  
  
"Michiru please, I'm sorry. It doesn't have to be blue. It can be any colour you want, even pink. Oh gods. Please don't cry." she babbled helplessly. "In fact just pick a color and I'll...-," Haruka's frantic flow of words was interrupted by the gentle pressure of delicate fingers against her lips.  
  
"I love you Haruka"  
  
Deep blue eyes gazed reassuringly into green and Haruka suddenly remembered how to breathe again. She reached out and gently brushed Michiru's tears away. "I love you too", she said softly. "I know I don't say it nearly often enough, but I do. With everything that I am".  
  
"I know beloved" Michiru smiled softly, raising her hand to entwine her fingers with Haruka's. "I can feel you. I can always feel you." She brought Haruka's hand to her lips and kissed it gently before clasping it to her chest.  
  
They didn't need any more words to be said between them.  
  
****  
  
To be continued in Part 2, which is set 3 years later. Yes during the fall of the Silver Millennium. Reviews will be much appreciated ^-^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Perfect World  
  
Pairing: Haruka and Michiru.  
  
Rating: R (to be on the safe side)  
  
And onwards we go. I got to warn you it gets all actiony now.  
  
Disclaimers: Haruka. Michiru. Sailor Moon. Not mine. Not mine. Not mine.  
  
******* Chapter 2  
  
1000th Year of Queen Serenity Ist's Reign  
  
Crystal Palace  
  
Moon  
  
Neptune drew in a shuddering breath as she surveyed the shattered remains of the once beautiful moon kingdom. The Crystal Palace was broken, it's once shining walls of living crystal now dark and lifeless. Bodies lay strewn about and it saddened her to see the Princess's Inner Court amongst them. Although she hadn't been particularly close to them, given the differences in the duties of the Inner and Outer Courts, she had still admired their dedication to the Princess. What they'd lacked in power and experience, they had certainly made up for with sheer determination and teamwork.  
  
Warm arms wrapped around her waist and Neptune leaned back into the comforting embrace of her soulmate. "We are too late", she said quietly.  
  
Uranus nodded grimly into silky aqua hair. "Too late to save them, but not too late to avenge them. I can still feel the foul taint of Dark Kingdom energy signatures nearby."  
  
The Aqua Mirror appeared in Neptune's left hand and she gazed dispassionately at its surface. "Yes two groups. Beryl has Queen Serenity pinned down in the throne room, while the Dark Generals are nearly through the outer defenses of the Library". She turned her head and gazed up into stormy green eyes.  
  
"We'll have to split up". Uranus said matter of factly. Rescuing the Queen was the main priority but if the Generals breached the Library defenses they'd have access to some of the most lethal weaponry in the galaxy. "You help the Queen, and I'll join you as soon as I've dealt with those traitorous scum."  
  
Although her heart cried against it, Neptune knew she was right and didn't waste time arguing. She turned instead to face the other woman, allowing her eyes to communicate her feelings. "Please be careful beloved", she whispered softly placing her palm against Uranus's cheek.  
  
Uranus nodded wordlessly, gently covering her hand with her own before leaning down to seal their lips in a tender kiss. Then she released Neptune and stepped away. Blue and green eyes locked one final time before Uranus turned and disappeared into the darkness of the lunar night.  
  
*****  
  
Neptune grimly surveyed the scene in front of her. A sea of black uniformed soldiers stood between her and her goal, the throne room of the Crystal Palace. The entire Dark Kingdom army, rank after rank of armored men, stretching as far as the eye could see. There was no possible way for her to go but through them.  
  
So be it.  
  
Neptune raised her arms above her head, feeling power thrum within her.  
  
"Deep Submerge"!  
  
A bright ball of energy flew from her fingertips, cutting a large swathe through the army before her and sending hundreds of soldiers to their doom.  
  
"You"! A diminutive red-haired woman whirled about. She held up her hand halting the motions of some of the army who were moving to attack Neptune.  
  
"I was wondering when the Outer Court would show up". Beryl, self- proclaimed Queen of the Dark Kingdom coolly gave Neptune the once over. "And where is your rather delectable partner? Don't tell me she's already dead. I was so looking forward to getting to know her a bit better". She smiled slowly leaving little doubt about her meaning.  
  
Neptune's eyes went icy cold. "Uranus had a prior engagement. Perhaps I can step in for her."  
  
"Sorry Neptune" Beryl's smile turned poisonous. "You're just not my type." She raised her hand and black lightning shot from her fingertips towards the aqua haired woman.  
  
Neptune calmly raised the Aqua Mirror.  
  
"Submarine Reflection!"  
  
The black energy bounced of the mirror's surface and deflected straight back towards Beryl. With a shriek the redhead threw herself sideways, but the rest of the army in her immediate vicinity weren't so lucky. They were turned into smoking pillars of charred flesh.  
  
Neptune saw her chance. She ran quickly through the gap in the ranks, straight towards the throne room doors.  
  
"Don't just stand there gawking. Stop her you fools!" Beryl screamed, clutching at her smoldering hair. The army immediately started firing on the aquamarine blur that was moving through them.  
  
Energy blasts zipped harmlessly past her as Neptune effortlessly dodged and weaved. She may not have been as quick as her soulmate but the years spent sparring with Uranus had certainly honed her reflexes. In front of her the massive doors guarding the throne room slid open. A green haired woman stepped out, the Time Staff clutched in her hand.  
  
"Dead Scream", Pluto whispered and a pink ball of energy smashed into the Dark Kingdom army, sending bodies flying everywhere.  
  
Neptune never once broke stride. She reached the other woman and slid past her into the relative safety of the throne room. Pluto followed immediately, the doors sliding shut behind her.  
  
"Thank you" Neptune said quietly. Pluto's timing as usual, had been impeccable. The green haired woman nodded and ushered her further into the room.  
  
"Neptune, I'm so glad you are unharmed", a melodic voice called out in relief.  
  
"Your Majesty" Neptune bowed her head and immediately sank into a deep curtsey.  
  
"Please my dear. There's no need for formality". Serenity the Ist, High Queen of the Moon Kingdom rose gracefully from her throne. She moved forward and gently assisted the aqua haired woman to her feet.  
  
Neptune raised her head and only years of etiquette training prevented her from gasping aloud in shock. The supposedly unaging, unchanging immortal Queen Serenity looked like she was wearing every year of the thousands she had lived. There were deep lines of pain engraved on her porcelain features. The loss of her daughter had obviously affected her deeply and Neptune felt a wave of pity for the woman standing in front of her. A sad smile suddenly crossed the Queen's face as if she knew exactly what Neptune was thinking. She released the aqua haired woman's hands and stepped backwards.  
  
"I take it Uranus is similarly unharmed?"  
  
"Yes your Majesty" Neptune reassured her. "She will be joining us shortly, once she's secured the Library".  
  
"Ah yes. I felt the perimeter defenses being breached"  
  
A sudden explosion rocked the room and the throne room doors trembled. Neptune frowned and urgently addressed the Queen. "Your Majesty, we must get you out of here as soon as possible. We have ship hidden not far from here and we can use it to escape to one of our trusted allies."  
  
"No Neptune." Queen Serenity had begun shaking her head even before the aqua haired woman had finished speaking. "My place is here".  
  
"Your Majesty, you can't be serious." Neptune's incredulous surprise showed in her voice. "Even with the combined powers of Pluto, Uranus and I, we still won't be able to hold out Beryl indefinitely. The demon Metallia is using her as a conduit to enter this world. Once Metallia possesses her totally we won't be able to stand against her."  
  
"Be that as it may I will not run." Queen Serenity said implacably. " I cannot in good conscience allow the evil that is Metallia to gain a foothold here. There have already been enough horrors done this day. Therefore I intend to use the Ginzuishou to seal the Dark Kingdom away as well as send my daughter and all who have fallen today into the future."  
  
"With all due respect your Majesty, that's suicide". Neptune was horrified. The Ginzuishou was the single most powerful artifact in the entire Moon Kingdom. But its power was used rarely since it always exacted a terrible price from the wielder.  
  
Queen Serenity smiled sadly. "All things must eventually come to an end. The future rises from the ashes of the past."  
  
A figure stepped from the shadows behind the Queen and Neptune's face drained of all colour.  
  
"Saturn", she whispered the name, suppressing the involuntary urge to step backwards. The dark haired soldier of Silence seemed to look right through her, and Neptune was hard pressed to meet her gaze. Thankfully Saturn's attention shifted as the Queen motioned to her.  
  
"Saturn I need you to confine Beryl and her army, while I use the Ginzuishou. I cannot afford any distractions." Queen Serenity ordered quietly.  
  
Without a word the dark haired woman moved to the throne room doors, which slid open in front of her. Neptune caught a brief glimpse of black uniformed bodies surging forward before Saturn unleashed her attack.  
  
"Silence Wall!"  
  
A wall of purple energy sprang up, surrounding the entire Dark Kingdom army. For several minutes energy blasts and black lightning bounced harmlessly off of it until suddenly they ceased. There was a rapid shuffling of black uniformed bodies and a corridor opened up in their ranks. Beryl herself stepped though and made her way up to the barrier. For a long moment there was eerie quiet as she regarded the dark haired woman standing inches away from her. Then Beryl's face contorted in sudden fury and she began to pound her fists against the barrier.  
  
Saturn simply stared expressionlessly back at her, resting lightly against the Silence Glaive.  
  
***** TBC in Part 3. Uranus gets to play with the Space Sword. What you didn't think I'd forgotten her did you? ^-^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Perfect World  
  
Pairing: Haruka and Michiru.  
  
Rating: R (to be on the safe side)  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: Haruka. Michiru. Sailor Moon. Not mine. Not mine. Not mine.  
  
******* Chapter 3  
  
Uranus ground her teeth in annoyance as she made her way deeper into the dark maze of catacombs that made up the Library. Her only source of illumination came from the glowing blade of the Space Sword, which she held firmly clasped in her right hand. She'd dispatched three of the Generals with relative ease, but unfortunately the last one had managed to elude her by escaping into the Library itself. Now the cowardly bastard was hiding in one of its many rooms, making her the unwilling 'it' in a glorified game of hide and seek.  
  
And to top it all Uranus really didn't like being in the Library at the best of times. Located deep underneath the Moon's surface, the Library, like the Crystal Palace had been formed by the power of the Ginzuishou. Solid rock had been forced into the shape of rooms and passageways by walls made out of luminescent crystal. Unfortunately the crystal walls that had served as both masonry and sole light source, were now dark, either as an automatic reaction to intruders on the part of the Library defense system, or as a consequence of the damage inflicted by the Generals. Either way the combined effect of the dark enclosed space and the thought of the tonnes of rock above her head, was making the normally unflappable Wind warrior slightly claustrophobic.  
  
With an angry growl at both the situation and herself Uranus slammed her fist into the passageway wall, the crystal masonry cracking satisfyingly under the force of the blow.  
  
But not without cost.  
  
She grimaced slightly as pain spread through her hand.  
  
A gentle questioning tendril of feeling suddenly wound around her thoughts and Uranus took a deep breath. Like always the soothing touch of her soulmate's mind, calmed down her explosive temper. She sent back a brief burst of reassurance, while shaking out her bruised hand. Annoyance coupled with relief came through loud and clear from Neptune and Uranus grinned slightly as she pictured the vexed expression that was now almost certainly gracing her beautiful soulmate's face. With a final reiteration to be careful Neptune's presence faded to the back of her mind.  
  
With a resigned sigh Uranus continued her hunt. The next few rooms were empty as well and she could feel her teeth starting to grind together, the urge to hit things building up again. At this rate she was either going to end up with a broken hand or bring down the building. Unfortunately she knew Neptune, or more correctly her far more dangerous civilian alter ego Michiru, wouldn't be impressed with either outcome. The threat of what Michiru would do- or rather NOT do to Haruka helped Uranus reign in her unruly temper.  
  
A sudden skittering noise from up ahead pulled Uranus from her thoughts and she stiffened, once again on alert. She willed more energy into the space sword, so that the golden blade glowed brighter, lighting up more of the passageway.  
  
"Looking for me bitch" A sneering voice broke the silence as Jadeite, the last surviving member of the Dark General quartet stepped slowly out of the shadows.  
  
Uranus smiled coldly and didn't waste time answering. Instead she moved, as only the living embodiment of the Wind could, her form blurring as she covered the distance between them in an impossibly short time. She drove her shoulder into the General's body, smashing him hard into the passageway wall. An instant later the glowing blade of the Space Sword was pressed against his throat.  
  
"Say goodbye asshole"  
  
To her surprise Jadeite laughed. "I'm not the only one about to say goodbye". He opened his right hand to reveal a small device, with tiny red numerals steadily counting down.  
  
Uranus's eyes widened in horror as she recognized the device for what it was. A Martian thermal grenade. With ten seconds left on the timer.  
  
"I'm sure your precious soulmate is going to love feeling you get blown apart." Jadeite choked of into a gurgle as the Space Sword ended his life. The device slid out of his lifeless grasp and tumbled towards the ground, the timer steadily counting down.  
  
Uranus knew that a Martian thermal grenade had a blast range of 5 miles. She also knew that there were less than 10 seconds remaining before it detonated. So she did the only thing she could.  
  
She ran.  
  
By the time the grenade had started its descent to the floor, Uranus was long gone from the room. Air rippled in her wake and tiny lines appeared in the walls as she flew past them, the pressure waves from the sonic boom she was creating cracking the crystal masonry.  
  
And Time itself seemed to slow.  
  
Images flashed like quicksilver across Uranus's mind. Michiru shyly smiling at her the first time they'd met as teenagers at the Crystal Palace. Michiru leaning forward to kiss her on their first date. Michiru lying asleep in her arms after they'd made love for the first time. Michiru gazing into her eyes as Queen Serenity married them, their soulbond recognized and sealed by the power of the Ginzuishou. Michiru laughing. Michiru crying. Michiru smiling.  
  
Unfortunately not even the Wind can outrun Time.  
  
The grenade exploded. The shockwave expanding outwards at the speed of light, ripping through solid crystal walls like they were tissue paper.  
  
"Michiru" Uranus gently reached out to her soulmate putting all of herself into the touch. Then the shockwave hit, hurling her through the air like a rag doll and mercifully into darkness.  
  
*****  
  
On the other side of the moon, Queen Serenity raised the Ginzuishou. "Princess Michiru of Neptune, and by proxy Princess Haruka of Uranus", she began formally. "I hereby release you from your duties guarding the Outer Solar System. Instead I charge you with the guardianship of my daughter, Serenity, who will be reborn a thousand years hence. In the interim period, until the birth of my daughter you are both free to live your lives as you see fit, as long as it brings no harm to innocents".  
  
Neptune stood there in stunned shock. Queen Serenity was offering her her dearest wish. The chance to live life with her beloved soulmate, free from the confining shackles of duty. A thousand years of just loving Haruka.  
  
"Do you accept the mission"?  
  
Neptune was opening her mouth to respond, when she paused, a frown gracing her delicate features. A gentle breeze stirred aqua tresses like a lover's tender caress and blue eyes widened in panic  
  
"No". A soft cry of anguish before Neptune turned and ran.  
  
An instant later a muffled boom broke the silence and the ground shuddered violently. Queen Serenity closed her eyes for a moment, her expression becoming even more pained. With a resigned sigh, she once again raised the Ginzuishou  
  
"It's time to end this."  
  
**** TBC in Part 4  
  
Aha a cliffhanger. Don't worry the next part should be there ^-^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Perfect World  
  
Pairing: Haruka and Michiru.  
  
Rating: R (to be on the safe side)  
  
Not far to go now little smurfs..oops wrong animated show ^-^; Actually this is the last part. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: Haruka. Michiru. Sailor Moon. Not mine. Not mine. Not mine.  
  
******* Chapter 4  
  
The explosion had leveled the area around the Library and Neptune closed her eyes, letting her instincts guide her. There it was, the distinct feel of her soulmate's presence. Weak and thready but still there. Which meant Uranus was still alive. Neptune grimly started digging through the rubble. A flash of colour caught her eye and she frantically shoved large chunks of masonry out of the way, not noticing that they weighed more that ten times as much as her slight form. There. The bright badge of white blonde hair was clearly visible. As was the ripped fabric of a dark blue shirt. Neptune drew a ragged breath, her heart sinking. It was a bad sign that Haruka no longer had the energy to sustain her transformation. Her gloved hands shook as she gently moved the last pieces of rubble, allowing her her first clear look at her soulmate's battered body.  
  
Oh Gods no.  
  
Her mind cried out in anguish at the sight before her. She knew in that instant that the woman she loved, the other half of her soul, was dying. Neptune wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all. All the years they'd spent putting duty before love. Being forced to endure long periods of painful separation that no other soulbound couple had to. Having to live with the fear that every time they parted, there was a possibility that they wouldn't see the other alive again. And now the cruelest torture of them all, to be given a chance to live out their dreams, only to have it savagely ripped away in the next instant. It was almost too much to bear.  
  
The woman she cradled gently in her arms stirred suddenly, a soft groan of pain escaping her lips.  
  
"Beloved. Don't try to move." Neptune soothed her gently.  
  
"Michiru?" Haruka's eyes flickered open and she struggled to focus on her surroundings. Her chest felt like she had lead weights sitting on it, making every breath she took agony.  
  
"Yes beloved it's me".  
  
Deep blue eyes suddenly came into focus and Haruka smiled almost reflexively as she recognized her beautiful soulmate's features. "I guess I must have hit that wall a lot harder than I thought."  
  
"Now's not a good time for joking Haruka"  
  
"Ah Michi, save the scolding for bed".  
  
A shadow crossed over the aqua haired woman's face and Haruka grimaced. She knew by the extent of her injuries that her fate, like the moon kingdom's was sealed. But Neptune's wasn't. "Michiru", she began shakily.  
  
"No."  
  
A single word. Obdurate in it's certainty. Neptune lowered her head and blue eyes locked with green in wordless communication, before Haruka conceded defeat.  
  
*****  
  
On the other side of the moon, Saturn said three words and brought down the Silence Glaive.  
  
Purple ribbons rippled outwards, spreading like shadows across the moon's surface, leaving nothing but dust in their wake. For whatever they touched simply faded away as the bonds holding matter together succumbed to the power of the Silence.  
  
******  
  
"So Michiru, if you could create a world just for the two of us, w-what..,' Haruka broke of coughing as blood speckled her lips. Slender arms tightened their hold around her.  
  
"What would it be like?" From one instant to the next Neptune faded into Michiru. The aqua haired woman felt it was fitting. In this she was just like everyone else on the battlefield. Just a woman holding her dying love in her arms.  
  
"Yes. Tell me." Haruka's words were a jerky whisper, her breath coming in short tortured gasps.  
  
Michiru bit her lip as warm tears tracked down her face. She looked away from the sight of her beloved struggling for breath, her gaze briefly focusing on the blue planet that was just rising over the steadily darkening horizon. "It would have to have oceans".  
  
"Oceans?" Green eyes locked with watery blue as the reflected earthlight started to take on a strange purplish tinge.  
  
"Yes, but not all. It would have land to, since someone once showed me the benefits of having a solid surface".  
  
"Only once?" A blonde eyebrow twitched upwards in disbelief.  
  
Michiru smiled through her tears. "Okay maybe more than once."  
  
Warm fingers entangled together, as Michiru bent her head over Haruka's face, her long hair falling in an aqua curtain around the both of them. It was almost like being in their private world and neither woman noticed that they were being rapidly encircled by purple shadows. The ribbons seemed to pause, almost respectfully, just out of touching distance from the two soulmates.  
  
Michiru tenderly brushed away a thick lock of blonde hair from a pale cheek. "And what colour would the sky be"?  
  
Haruka smiled. "Blue like the colour of my love's eyes". She summoned her last remaining strength and leaned up, brushing her lips gently against Michiru's.  
  
"I love you Michiru", she said softly as she let herself fall back.  
  
"I love you Haruka", Michiru's voice broke on her soulmate's name. She drew a ragged breath. "Know this beloved I will find you. I will always find you."  
  
Blue and green eyes locked in a loving gaze that for them contained the entire world.  
  
And there was Silence.  
  
***** Fin.  
  
Ah I'm sorry I had to do that. ^-^;; I originally wrote the first and last scenes as sort of mirrors to each other and then worked the plot out to how that would get to happen. Maybe I'll get around to doing an epilogue sometime since I suddenly feel the need for lots of warm fuzziness. Thank you to everyone who was kind enough to review. Your comments are much appreciated and certainly motivate me to write more. Until next time. ^-^ 


End file.
